Unexpected
by JaceyKayla
Summary: Jacey was broken, Draco was hated. When a new girl comes to Hogwarts all hell will break loose. Marriage Law! Pairings DM/JP HP/PP RW/HG BZ/GW!  Storys way better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers! Let me start out by saying THANK YOU if you are reading this! This story is my baby_ _and im very proud of it. This is not a normal Harry Potter fanfic. While i do not own Harry Potter (and trust me if I did there would be tons of Darry and other very awesome pairings) I do however own and Jacey Kayla PeaceRider(who happens to be my alter eago) And another thing before you start when I began this fanfic I was very torn between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I didn't know what house I wanted to be. But after two years I know where I belong. The begining of my junior year I 'came out' as a very Proud Slytherin. This is simpy a test chapter. And if I get nice reviews I will put the rest on here. NOW LET ME WARN YOU NOW I CAN NOT SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE. lol My twin, makes fun of me for it all the time. So im sorry if something is spelled wrong._

_And please review! _

_Chapter 1!_

'Jacey,' That voice again in the back of my mind called, his voice. That voice caused me all kinds of trouble. It was my Achilles heal it never let me be happy. It was my own personal hell and it never went far. 'Jacey don't forget,' it called again making chills run down my back. Like I ever could forget. I stood in front of the doors that lead to the Great Hall in Hogwarts my new home. Maybe this year would be fun. Just maybe. 'Not likely,' I took a deep breath calming myself. The voice was only this bad when I was alone. I was Jacey Kayla PeaceRider I needed to hold my head up high and not give into the devil that plauged my mind.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat at the end of the Gryffindor table ready to eat. "I hear were getting a new student that's going to be head girl this year." Hermione said getting Harry and Ron's attention. "Well I thought you would be head girl Mione." Ron said smiling at his girlfriend. "If you don't remember Ronald I was busy helping you and Harry all last year." she said looking at her two best friend. Just as Harry was about to say something the new head mistress started to speak. "Can I have your attention, I would like to introduce your new head girl all the way from are sister school St. Grey's Jacey PeaceRider."

The doors opened and I took a deep breath. With my head held high I started my walk towards my new head mistress. All four houses were looking at me,I didn't look back tho I just keep walking straight. When I made it to were all the teachers were sitting she began to speak again. "Jacey will be in both Slytherin and Gryffindor seeing how she's in both back home, and are head boy will be Slytherin's own Draco Malfoy." Their was cheering from the Slytherin table while most of the Gryffindor's looked pissed. "Have a good dinner and classes will begin on Tomorrow." With that I made my way towards the Gryffindor table. 'Well that went well,' I thought as I took a seat at the end of the table. Just as I was about to eat a voice broke me out of my thoughts, "hello Im Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and Harry Potter. I was greeted by the golden trios girl. "Hello I'm Jacey Kayla PeaceRider," for the next thirty something minutes I told them simple thing about my self and listened to some of Harry bad jokes. 'Maybe this year will be fun,' I said as I had fun with the hero's of the 2nd great war. "Jacey," Professor McGonagall  
>called to me I quickly got up to meet her, "Yes Professor," "Draco is waiting outside for you he'll show you up to the head common room, Oh the password is lemon drops, and have a nice sleep." I nodded and headed back over to the table. "I'll see you guy later," "Yeah just come by the common room whenever." Ron answered. "Ok," I smiled and walked out of the great hall.<p>

"Are you Draco?" I asked the tall blonde in front of me. He didn't answer, he just looked me over "yeah unfortunately," was his answer back. He started up the steps I followed behind. "Oh and the password is lemon drops." He just gave a hnn and went on. My mind kept wondering back to my friends back at St. Grays maybe some time away from their would help me,and maybe just maybe I'd be cured. We reached the 6th floor quickly. We waisted no time reaching the portrait to our rooms. Draco said the password and went inside I followed behind him. Our common room was beautiful, silver's, gold's, and black's decorated the walls and floors. It had a small kitchen, a bookshelf, table and a black leather couch and cheer, somehow I felt at home. "Wow its beautiful," I said as I walked around the room. "Yeah, sure." He said back he had a look on his face it was somewhere between anger and hate. "Lets get one thing straight I don't want to put up with you and I won't, leave me alone and you wont get hurt," he started to walk up the stairs that led to our bed rooms and bath room. "Oh and when I bring girls here don't get in my way." And with those harsh words he was gone. Great. I headed up to my I opened it i was happy to see that it looked like my room at home. Green and red were draped, colored, and thrown every were. After changing my clothes and throwing a locking spell on my doors I jumped on my bed and fell into another nightmare.

His voice kept calling my name and every time he did I wanted to die. 'Jacey' It hurt worse than anything. It was the type of pain that killed some people, but for me it never ended, never stopped. I woke up in a cold sweat my breath heavy and my eyes had a rim of tears getting ready to fall. I got out of bed and made my way over to my dresser, pictures of me and all my friends were every were. We were all smiling and having a wonderful time I missed them, but their was no way I'd ever be able to be head girl there. I needed this time away. I wrapped my arms around myself and headed down stairs to get something to drink. Pumpkin juice always calmed me down. Just as I was sitting my cup down a voice broke me out of my trance. "What are you doing down here," Draco was behind me giving me a look some were between hate and you make me sick. " Well Draco I kinda live here you know and with that it leads to drinking and eating," I gave him a smirk. "Your not even worth my time your probably like Granger a mud blood." That's what pushed me over the edge. "That's it Draco for your information the PeaceRider's are one of the oldest pure blood family's,don't act like you know anything about me and don't you dare talk about Hermione like that around me or I will stop you." He just gave a small laugh, "is that a thereat Jacey?" I walked past him I wasn't going to stand there and let him question me. "Yeah it might be Draco," and with that said I made it back up to my room this time sleep wouldn't come.

*The next morning before charms*  
>Draco didn't like her, not one bit. She was just well to plan and Gryffindor for him. 'Stupid girl, I can't go anywhere with out her being there.' Draco mentally noted as he walked to charms. She had been every were he was, each class I mean how does that happen? And there she was again standing beside the entrance to charms with the she Weasley. He didn't even bother to look at her as he bluntly pushed her aside and walked into the classroom. "What the hell," she said as Ginny helped her to her feet. "Don't even waste your breath on Malfoy Jacey he's a git." She gave a nod as they took their seats. 'She's to scared to even say anything to me..well serves her right I'm a Malfoy no one threatens me and gets away with it.' Draco praised himself in is mind. He wasn't paying a bit of attention to the lesson. Instead he was staring holes into the back of Jacey's head. His thought was broken when he saw her hand rise. "Yes Miss PeaceRider," the professor acknowledged. " It's the charm to prevent harm to you or who so ever you wish." "That's correct, ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin" With the question answered the professor went back to his lesson. 'Great another Granger, that's all we need another know it all,' Draco snorted in his head and went back to staring at her.<p>

'Stupid Draco, who does he think he is pushing me like that,' Jacey turned her head to the side and noticed him staring at her intently. 'Why is he bloody staring at me?' She was growing impatient and was going to talk to soon, very soon.

"I don't see what you hate about her mate," Blaise commented leaning back on the couch in the heads common room. Draco gave him a glare placing his potions textbook down on the table. "She's a Gryffindor, do I need another reason?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "But she's a Slytherin to mate, im just saying maybe you could be less harsh." Draco gave a snort. "You saw who she chose to sit with at the welcoming feast. Why should i be anything but harsh to some Gryffindor loving girl, who most likely knows everything the golden trio wants her to know about me?" Blaise rose from his seat. "I'm just saying Dra, she's not bad-looking, and shes a pure blood. You know Pansy's still trying to get your parents to arrange a marriage, you could have a possible candidate for a wife." Blaise gave a grin before leaving the room. "Blaise has gone mad...maybe i need new friends," Draco joked moving to his room. He didn't want to see her when she came back. Maybe he needed to think about what Blaise had said, who knew there may be some logic behind the madness.

A week went by and Draco was still at it pushing her, talking down to her, Jacey had about had enough. She was sitting on the couch studying when he walked in. "Oh you're here," he said wishing she would leave. "Yeah Draco I live here." She said back not bothering to look up from her book. "Well so have you had fun hanging out with Potter, I hear your pretty close or maybe your just shagging him. But even for Potter you're a poor choice." Draco spoke harsh words, words Jacey didn't want to hear. Even bring up that subject made her want to run a hid, but she wouldn't let Draco see her cry, she would not give in to him. She put down her book and walked as calmly as she could out the door as soon as it closed she ran. She didn't know where she was running she didn't care all she thought about was him and to make it all worse Draco's words ran through her head saying she was a poor choice. She made it to the 4th floor bathroom, her back hit the wall and the tears came. She didn't know how long she was there, she didn't even care. All she wanted was some peace.

"Jacey?" Hermione's voice was beside me. I lifted my head off my knees "yeah mione," my voice was small, it didn't even sound like me. "Are you ok?" No during this past week I'd been push down, called a whore, insulted in every way I wasn't ok. "No," my voice broke and tears fell out of my eyes I hated crying it made me feel not Slytherin not who I was. "What did he say?" I couldn't answer her I just held my face in my hands and cried not knowing what else to do. "Jacey what happened." Harry and Ron's voice came over my ears. "Not now Harry, Ron," Hermione warned but they didn't listen. Before I could warm her not to say anything bout Draco she spit it out. " It was Malfoy," I didn't want any trouble I was head girl I was supposed to set an example. Ron and Harry stormed off I had a feeling they were going to find Draco. I jumped up and followed begging them not to do anything rash, like the boys they were they weren't going to listen. We found Draco in an empty hallway doing his rounds. "Hey Malfoy," Harry yelled as we approached him. " What the hell do you want Potter," he answered back. "What did you do to Jacey," Draco gave a smirk " I just told her the truth," how could one person hate you so much? I wondered as Harry and Ron stared daggers into Draco. " That's it Draco I'm sick of you ." Before I could comprehend what was going on They had their wand's pointed at Draco. Draco kept still, he didn't reach for his wand, what was up with that? "Harry," I warned. I was head girl there would be no fighting while I was still here. It all happened so fast. Harry sent the spell towards Draco and before I could stop my self I jumped in front oh him. The spell hit me in the chest and I was pushed backwards hitting my head on the wall. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Draco's face it looked like he was in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Im back. With chapter 2! I've been exteamly busy with school, and well life. Thank Merlin for this wonderful spring break Im on right now. This chapters a little shorter than the first, but I had to ead it to make you want more, yes cause authors do that to make you come back to read more. *evil laugh* Anywho my Wonderful Twin has been nagging me to get going with this fanfic. So here you go Miss PeaceRider its up! OH and before I forget Blaise calls Jacey 'Cara' which is Italian for darling or something like that.

PLEASE REVIEW DARLINGS!

"Ow my head," I opened my eyes to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Thank god Jacey I'm so sorry." Harry was frantic looking. "Its ok Harry I know you were just trying to help me, ill be fine." After all I'd been through a lot worse. "Ok kids Jacey needs some rest, time for you to go." Poppy was at the door. "Will see you tomorrow Jacey, and I'm still sorry," Harry said and placed a small kiss on the top of my head like the brother I wish I had. Ron did the same. Wile Hermione gave me a hug. They made me feel like I had family again. When they left madam Pomfrey was beside me checking my head once more, "how are you feeling Jacey?" "I'm ok its just a bump." she gave me a smile. "Well you can go your going to be fine, I've asked Draco to walk you back." Great now I'm going to haft to put up with him, thats all I want after being knocked out. "Ok," I got up and made my way out the door. I was ready to be left alone for the rest of the night. "Jacey," Draco's voice sounded calmer, if it was possible. "Yeah," I didn't wan to argue with him I was tired. "Lets go," Wow no smart remarks or insults. It was nice to walk the halls at night, it was so peaceful. All that was hurd was the snores of the pictures, and the moans and creeks of the ancient castle. "Jacey," Draco stopped and turned toward me I could tell something was different about him. "Yeah," "Thanks you," Did Draco Malfoy just say thank you to me? "What for?" " Come on I don't want to talk in a hallway." We made our way to the common room and he began again. "You jumped in front me letting the spell hit you, I don't get it. I've been mean to you all week, insulted you, pushed you, I don't get why?" He asked, his voice laced with something I could make out. "Its simple I don't like fighting and I'm not going to let it happen wile I'm here, and I think Draco somewhere underneath all the smart remarks, and insults you're a good person you just need to find it." His eyes were large and he wore a puzzled expression on his face. I didn't say anything else, I made my to my room and fell into another nightmare.

What had happened? I mean how could she even say anything like that about me after all the stuff I've done to her? I sat down on the arm of the couch my mind filled with the image of her face as she jumped in front of me to take Potter's spell. I couldn't think of any other Slytherin, or anyone for that matter that might take a spell for me. Maybe Blaise was right, Merlin knows I'd never tell him that. I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. There was far to much on my mind.

Saturday morning oh how I love Saturdays there filled with peace and quite. My mind kept wondering back to Draco's face, 'Jacey,' Damn that voice in my head. I jumped out of bed took a shower and went down stairs. "Jacey,"

Draco called as he cam inside, I could tell he'd been at quidditch practice. "Hey," I said back as I layed down on the couch, and picked up my Astronomy book. "What are you doing inside on a day like today, if you didn't know it rains most of the time here I thought you'd be out enjoying the sun." Wow Draco was being nice again, what's wrong with him. "Well I really don't have anything to do I mean the Gryffindor team already has a seeker, and I don't want to take Harry's spot." He sat down on the floor beside me. "You play?" I raised my self on my arms. Was I really having a civil conversation with Draco? "Yeah I was captain of the Slytherin team back home." He paused thinking. "Well Slytherins are having tryouts next week ,you could try out for our team." He gave me what I was surprised to be a small smile. Draco was really nice today I liked it. "Ok as long as you don't push me off my broom," I gave a small laugh at the end. "I wont," he gave me a smile, not a smirk a real smile. "Can I ask you something Draco," he gave me a nod. "Why are you being so nice to me I mean I'm not complaining, but its weird." He looked down then back at me, "Well Jacey, I…..I just want to be nicer to you. Anyone who would jump in front of a spell for me deserves my attention." Maybe it was going to get better. "So does that make us….like friends?" He gave me another smile, "yeah, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what I've said about you." Wow, was the only thing I could think of. "Would you like to come to a Slytherin party tonight?" "I don't think we should I mean we have rounds and everything." "Oh come on where's that Gryffindor courage, and will not stay long." "Well….ok," It was nice talking to Draco I felt somewhat of a connection with him.

What to wear? I looked through my entire closet trying to find something...well something Slytherin. I settled for my green and black top, skinnie jeans, and my high tops. As soon as I was done I went to find Draco. "Ready?" I called, Draco was leaning on the back of the couch, black pants, black shirt...nice he looked like a fallen angel. "Wow..you look...," he broke off and I could see a small blush on his face, "Slytherin," he finished. I gave a small laugh. "Thanks Draco you look very Slytherin too." We headed down to the snake pit, hopefully it wouldn't be a complete disaster. "Draco don't run off and leave me your really the only Slytherin I know," he smiled and gave me a nod. The Slytherin common room was decked out in green and sliver. I mean it was like a party cannon threw up a bunch of green and silver...it was great. Then again when wasn't a Slytherin party great? Well there was that one party a long time ago that she wished would have never happened. But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. The music was ear spitting, the people were dancing without a care in the world. Everyone seemed happy. "Well well look who decided to grace us with his presence Draco Bloody Malfoy." Blaise Zibini yelled over the loud music. He gave Draco a slap on the back before he saw me. "And our head girl? What brings you to our snake pit?" He asked placing a kiss on the back of my hand. Blaise was a charmer. "Good to see you too Blaise." I gave him a small smile. For a while we talked, until Blaise went to find a girl and Draco asked me to dance. I said yes to my dismay, We danced till a loud shrill echoed through the common room. "Drakey poo I'm so glade you made it." Pansy Parkinson flung herself into his arms. He quickly shook her off. "Pansy get off me," His tone was harsh. She just smiled not paying attention to what he said. By then she spotted me, her face turned up in disgust. "What's she doing here!" She spun back to Draco. "She's a Slytherin too Pansy." She gave a very unladylike snort. "Oh please she's just one of those Harry Potter loving Gryffindor sluts." The words were harsh, tears swelled up in my eyes. So many times I hurd that word, so many bad memory's replayed in my head. "Pansy leave her alone!" Draco growled. She backed off, it must be one of those don't piss off Draco things. "Are you alright cara?" Blaise put a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to go back to my room and possibly cry myself into a coma. But that wasn't going to happen. "I'm leaving Draco." I began to walk away. "Stop Jacey," a hand flew around my wrist. I recoiled away almost instantly. He backed away mostly because of the sheer panic on my face. "I'll take you back." He said good-bye to Blaise and we began our way back to the heads tower.

The walk was mostly silent, I could feel his eyes trying to unravel my mystery. "What did I do?" The sudden sound of his voice made me jump. "Wh-what do you mean?" He stopped. I turned to face him. "When I touched you...just your wrist...I've never seen so much pain and panic in anyones eyes, what did I do?" His voice was laced with something similar to disappointment. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone. Not here where I don't have any bad memory's to haunt me more. I could feel the tear, I could here my sobs. Draco couldn't see me like this. So what else was there to do but run. Run like your life depended on it. I didn't know where I was going but I found myself in one of the small towers. Plopping down on the steps I let myself cry for Merlin knows how long. But It all came crashing back when Draco found me. Why couldn't he just be one of those guys who let you run off instead of following you? My luck sucks, it really does. "Jacey...are..are you ok?" I shook my head. I felt him sit down beside me. "Well your going to catch you death sitting here in the cold, I'm taking you to the common room," He stood, then picked me up. I went into panic. The memory's flooded into my mind I could see and feel everything as if it was happening all over again. "Nonononono! Please don't hurt me." My mind went into overdrive. It was as if I was back in in that horrible heads common room all over again. Draco was stunned what was she talking about? "Jacey, I'm not going to hurt you."

He spoke soft trying to calm her down. She wouldn't have it. She kept crying, and trying to get away. He all but ran to heads tower, with her in tow. As soon as they got back to the common room Draco sat Jacey down on the couch. She curled into a ball sobbing. Draco had no idea what to do, or what he had done to make her like this. "Jacey...please stop. What did I do?" He asked bending down on his knees so he was eye level. She peeked out from her hair that had fell in her face in all the panic. "I'm sorry...please don't hurt me." He saw the panic in her eyes there sheer fear that shown in her beautiful blue eyes. "Jacey I'm not going to hurt you, I know I was mean before but not again." He moved to brush her hair back. "You wont?" Her voice was quite. I gave her a small smile. "Why would I hurt you?" She put her head back in her arms so I couldn't see her face. "People can surprise you, with what they do." Her voice had picked up again. "What do you mean?" I asked. She tensed up again. "I'm just talking to myself." There was something wrong. "You can tell me, from one Slytherin to another...we all have a dark past, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."


End file.
